Boyinaband
David Paul Brown (born: ), better known online as Boyinaband, nicknamed as Dave, is a British YouTuber, rapper and musician, who usually does vlogs and music-related content. He found more exposure from collaborating with iDubbbzTV in the "Asian Jake Paul" song, a diss-track to the controversial YouTuber RiceGum in August, 2017. His YouTube channel currently has over 2.2 million subscribers and 220 million video views. Recently he has collaborated with popular animation story time YouTubers Jaiden Animations and TheOdd1sOut, named Empty and Life is Fun respectively. About Boyinaband often posts videos discussing subjects such as technology, music, and his life. Aside from that, he also occasionally makes original songs, a lot of which are in collaboration with popular YouTubers such as Cryaotic, iDubbbz, JaidenAnimations and TheOdd1sOut. Biography He was born in Telford, England on August 24th of 1987. As a child, he grew up in the United Arab Emirates but moved eventually back to England as a teenager. He launched his YouTube channel in 2007. With You and What Army, he began recording an EP titled Soundtrack to the Apocalypse in his home studio in 2009.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/david-brown.html At the start of his channel's existence, he solely focused his content around music, especially since he was a part of the band "You and What Army" from 2007 to 2014. After the band broke up, he started expanding his content style. In 2015, his channel started becoming less active due to personal issues with depression and a lack of motivation. On July 9, he made a video discussing why he hasn't been uploading or tweeting for a while. He posted 1 other video unrelated to the subject but then took a year to upload again. On August 10th of 2016, he uploaded the video "I'm not dead." which was a song about his problems. He stuck to his regular upload schedule after this until October of 2017. On April 21, 2018, he uploaded his first video in nearly six months called "My new look.". The semi-update semi-comedic video, revealed that he had grown his facial hair out and dyed half of the goatee red to match up with his hair to create a new look. On May 3rd of the same year, he shaved and revealed why he hasn't been uploading. This is the first video talking about his depression since 2016. He plans on uploading normally once again. He has recently done a colllab with pewdiepie and roomie on the T-Series diss track 'congratulations'. it has since been removed along with some of pewdiepie's other T-Series such as 'Bitch lasagna' Hair Length Unlike most male YouTubers, and basically, most males in general, he has very long hair, which usually appears to females and not males. The reason why his hair is so long is due to the fact that he despised having haircuts. More information about his hair is in this video. Trivia * He studied computer games programming and computer games design. * Boyinaband had a forum. * He has collaborated with a variety of YouTubers such as iDubbbz, Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut, RoomieOfficial, Andrew Huang, Dan Bull , TheRPGMinx, Maxmoefoe, PewDiePie and many others. * He has a sister named Hannah Brown who can speak fluent Japanese. She also has a YouTube channel, called WhiteEnglishGirl. * He met and filmed a video with Chester Bennington, his childhood inspiration, shortly before his passing on July 20th 2017. References